A Secret Relationship
by ultrabookworm
Summary: “Can’t a man just enjoy his girlfriend for a few minutes?” he said halfjokingly.  Brown met grey.Dramione ONESHOT! R


"You have to be more careful someone would find out!" said Hermione reprimanding him on his not so subtle behavior. He didn't seem to be listening to her just content on tracing her face with his pale fingers.

"Draco….Draco are you even listening to me?" her hair seeming to get even frizzier as she said that, if it was possible.

"Can't a man just enjoy his girlfriend for a few minutes?" he said half-jokingly.

Brown met grey.

"It's just that," she bit her lip" Harry's starting to suspect that something's going on." Her forehead creased in worry, lips set into a tiny pout.

"Does Weasley suspect anything?" Draco asked rather abruptly.

"No Ron's clueless as usual," she said rolling her eyes. He nodded his eyes had far away look to them. "You do know that Weasley fancies you, right?" he said relaying that piece of information. He wasn't at all worried about the Weasel stealing his girlfriend; he had more important things to think about.

A look of surprise overcame Hermione's features as he said that.

"But, he's dating someone else…" she said slowly digesting this. He took her hands in his and intertwined their fingers together.

"We can't help it if we love someone else than the person we're involved with."

Her eyes met his, a full blown grin gracing her features. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he said frowning mockingly. "Nothing," Hermione said mumbling, "Nothing at all."

"Do you really, really want me to say it?" he said seriously but his eyes were twinkling with mirth. She giggled at that, her big brown eyes peering at his eyes.

"Don't worry you're secrets are safe with me," she relied crossing her hands over her heart.

Draco chuckled and pulled her in into a mind blowing snog. Resting his forehead against hers, "I think I'm going soft."

"Uh-huh, I love you too," she said playfully, punching him not so playfully in the shoulder.

"What time is it?" desperate for a desperate change in the subject.

Looking quickly at her watch, "We have 10 minutes till the end of the free period. We have to leave soon," she said sighing softly.

"But we have Potions next," she said perking up but her mood slightly dampening at the thought of being in the dungeons with Snape breathing down their back.

Draco nodded, staring blankly at the board. "It's not the same thing; we have to pretend to hate each other's guts."

"It's very amusing when you know it's all an act." Hermione said trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's go, we wouldn't want you late for Snape's class now would you?" pulling her along with him off the desk while successfully changing the subject.

"How could I forget that you're Snape's favorite. You don't have to worry about him getting angry at you."

"Yes, but _you're_ a different matter."

"_I_ can take of _myself_."

He chuckled while leading her towards the door. "Ladies first besides he doesn't matter if I'm late."  
"Okay," Hermione said cheerfully. "See you in a few." Leaning in she pulled Draco into a soft kiss, grudgingly pulling back after a few minutes and walking through the door.

By the time she arrived three-quarters of the class had arrived including Ron and Harry.

"What took you so long? We could've lost points if you had been a second later than you already were!" Ron half shouting it, his face rapidly turning into the color of a ripe tomato.

"You do know that the common room is on the other side of the school Ronald," her voice clipped.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence," Snape said a sneer on his face with his hair as greasy as ever.

Draco just smirked and strutted down the aisle giving Hermione a small wink as he breezed past them. She felt the blush creep up her cheek, biting her lip and hiding behind her hair to make sure no one noticed that. Harry who was in the middle of her and Ron leaned in, "We have to work on stopping your blushing before the whole school knows," nodding his head at Ron.

Shock passed her face and her mouth was slightly agape. Harry just grinned at her.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed," making a zipper motion across his lips and throwing away the imaginary key. Before she had digested his words he was already flipping through the pages in the book as if nothing had occurred.

The brown haired, brown eyed know-it-all Gryffindor just grinned.


End file.
